Episode 3836 (5th September 2004)
Plot Siobhan confides in Chloe that she is reluctant to move and tells her the reason why: she is expecting Paul’s baby and would like his child to grow up in the village. Siobhan breaks down as she tells Chloe how happy Paul would have been at the news she was expecting. Siobhan's mood brightens when she remembers how sympathetic Matthew has been and calls him to ask whether he would let her rent the house. Matthew is less than sympathetic and tells Siobhan that the best he can do is arrange for a removal firm to help her move. Broody Jimmy dotes on baby Noah before going to pick up his fertility test results. He is relieved to learn that there is no problem with his sperm count. He asks the doctor whether the contraceptive injections that Sadie used to take could cause problems with her fertility. The doctor looks distinctly uncomfortable as he says that the best thing would be for Sadie to come in and see him. When Jimmy tells Sadie about his test results she reacts angrily and accuses him of trying to suggest that she has a fertility problem. She reluctantly agrees that she will go and see the doctor but is not keen on Jimmy's suggestion that they go together to see him. As soon as Jimmy's back is turned, Sadie angrily phones the surgery and demands to speak to her GP. When she's told that he's not there she makes an appointment for first thing in the morning. She gets a start when Jimmy walks up behind her and is curious about what's she's up to. Alan continues to spend his days drinking in The Woolpack with Zak. Steph tells him that his plan of closing the B&B for a while is a bad idea. She refuses to listen to Alan's protests that he wants to take a holiday and insists that she will help him keep the business going. When Steph rounds on Wishing Well Cottage, Zak teaches her a lesson by having Shadrach get a job at the factory. He hits on Katie and cuts his finger, bleeding on the fabric. An angered Steph sacks him. Scott learns of Robert and Sadie's games with the car and tells Katie, who wants answers from her flustered boyfriend. Chloe "teases" Carl about Chas being unsuitable, leading him to be distant with Chas. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Carl King - Tom Lister *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Noah Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp Guest cast *David Anders - Richard Avery Locations *Church Lane *Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Dale View - Kitchen and living room *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen and King & Sons office *Victoria Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Pollard's Factory - Factory floor *Windsors *Hotten Clinic - Consulting room *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Home Farm - Living room, hallway and kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,328,000 viewers (28th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes